


Zabimaru's Fangs

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Collars, Leashes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya's ugly kimono needs destroying, and Renji knows just what to do with it.  But first, an offer to make the captain more amenable....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabimaru's Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read for just the sex. There's just a bit of negotating regarding the series(s) backstory to skim (our boys finally discuss [sort of] the alley), and then it's into the action. Enjoy! Next up... the long awaited birthday!

“Teeth, huh?” Renji gave Byakuya a long, measuring look. 

They faced opposite each other the long way across captain’s bed. Byakuya sat part way up, tucked under the sheets. Black hair tousled from a nap spilled over his pale, regal face. He nibbled on the last of his dinner on the tray across his lap. Renji, meanwhile, leaned against the base board. One long leg stretched the distance, resting lightly against Byakuya.

Outside the window of the master suite, the sun set on the cherry orchard of Kuchiki estate. Though the leaves had not yet turned, geese honked noisily as they instinctively began to flee the encroaching autumn. As the end of summer faded so too did the last hints of dark shadows that smudged the hollows below Byakuya’s eyes—the final remaining effects of Ichimaru’s poison.

Byakuya was almost healed. 

_The last of the quiet days are nearly over_ , Zabimaru whispered from its customary spot on Renji’s hip.

_Senbonzakura’s songs are growing restles _s, the other voice agreed.__

Renji glanced at the captain’s zanpakutō which hung on a rack just over Byakuya’s head and tried to stifle a sudden wave of disappointment. Turning his attention to the man, Renji watched Byakuya’s small mouth open to take in a bit of rice and chicken. The tiniest hint of teeth and tongue closed around chopsticks. Slowly the wood slipped from his lips. Byakuya’s eyes were downcast, his head slightly bowed. 

Watching this man eat was the most erotic thing ever. Renji had to shift a little on the bed, as his mind imagined those lips opening to close around something else. He nudged Byakuya’s thigh with his toe, and cleared his throat. “You mean that? You really want me to rip that hideous kimono off your body with my teeth?”

Byakuya glanced at the shimmering teal colored fabric. It really was a distractingly ugly, Renji thought--a true crime against the captain’s beauty. 

“I don’t see why not,” Byakuya said plainly. “Your offer seems like an appealing way to dispose of an unwelcome gift. And, if it proves enjoyable, I have many others.”

Sliding his leg off the bed to sit up straighter, Renji raised an eyebrow. He could feel heat flushing his body at the thought of Byakuya writhing beneath him, that mouth gasping and moaning with pleasure. Renji stirred instantly at the image of clothing shredding and sweaty bodies coming together hotly—wild and unrestrained.

 _Oh gods, he wanted that so much, it almost hurt_.

He’d only ever had Byakuya like that once before. Though Renji’s memories of it were sketchy at best, hazy blood red images that skittered through his darkest fantasies. Scratching, biting, howling, cursing—he’d forced so much passion from Byakuya that night that he remembered the ragged sound of shuddering breath and the salty taste of tears.

The captain had asked for it then, too. 

But Byakuya clearly had not been prepared for what he got. Renji had torn something more than fabric that night. He’d ripped something wide open and left it bruised and bleeding.

“Renji,” Byakuya’s voice cut through Renji’s darkening thoughts. The captain had been replacing the baskets on his tray, but stopped to give Renji a glance, “You haven’t even undone your hair. Is something wrong?”

Renji’s fingers had been tracing deeper and deeper lines on Byakuya’s sheets. Automatically, he reached up to pull out the knot of his hair tie. As he worked it out, he searched for words. “Teeth sound fun, Taicho, but last time I left bite marks on you, I ended up paying for it in a dark alley.”

It was almost imperceptible, but Byakuya flinched. 

He’d been setting the tray aside in preparation of their adventures and he froze. Recovering himself quickly, he finished putting the food on the floor and sat back up and folded his hands in his lap. He seemed to study his long-boned fingers for a moment, his dark hair a curtain hiding his face. “I see. You’re concerned that if you aggress there will be punishment.”

When Byakuya’s deep voice rumbled out ‘punishment’ the word had a disturbingly exciting ring to it, but what Renji remembered had been much more intense and a lot less fun. Not a game at all, that alley scene. No… crawling in the dirt to kiss Byakuya’s feet had been some serious shit.

Zabimaru hissed protectively.

Renji patted the zanpakutō reassuringly. _I’m not letting it happen again. This time, we’re talking it out first. If I have to, damn it, I’ll pay up front._

“Not exactly,” Renji said carefully. “Anyway, ‘aggress’ we’ve done—once, playfully, at the Temple of the Tanuki.” If he’d only known how rare that was he’d have savored that gift. “I’m thinking more like transgress.” 

Man, it would sure help their relationship if Byakuya would meet his eyes at times like this. Renji pulled himself to his feet with a sigh. One thing he knew for sure: if he got naked, Byakuya would look at him. 

Renji removed Zabimaru and laid the zanpakutō across the foot of the bed. He began untie and unwind the obi at his waist. Instantly, eyes came up to watch the progress of the tie as it slowly slid out of the hakama. 

“Transgress? Are you sure that’s the word you mean?” Byakuya asked.

Renji tossed the obi to the pillow next to Byakuya, with the thought they might need it later. Or sooner… a little money down, as it were. The captain glanced curiously at it, but made no comment.

“I think so,” Renji pulled up his shirts a little in order to get at the ties that held them together. He shifted his hips to keep the hakama from sliding to the floor. Renji continued, “It’s pretty clear you protect your position fiercely. For reasons,” he paused to look up at the captain then. 

Byakuya was so still, he didn’t even seem to be breathing. His face had gone completely pale and hard. His eyes tracked Renji’s every movement as he undressed, but a veil had passed over Byakuya’s gaze, the distance between them widening.

The kosode was undone and hung open, so Renji started on the inner shirt’s ties. He shrugged, “Yeah, but I don’t need to know anything about all that. I figure that’s your business. Only I need to understand is where the edges are. I don’t want to accidently step in anything….” Tender. Painful. Damaged. “And I haven’t got a clue where the lines are drawn.”

“Yet you seem to have sussed out quite a number,” Byakuya said tersely. His gaze had dropped to his lap again.

Renji nodded. Some were obvious. Byakuya didn’t go on his knees for anyone, but especially not for a subordinate… or maybe just not for men… or Renji. Regardless, there was none of that business. Ever. Renji had to satisfy those fantasies watching the captain’s mouth when he ate.

Speaking of, it was patently obvious that the captain liked to watch. Sometimes Byakuya wanted to keep them so far apart that that was all he wanted. 

This was, however, Renji’s one advantage in the field. He pressed it now, letting the shirts hang open slightly. He purposely arched his back and ran both hands through his hair as though he was stretching. In fact, he took a moment to rub the tension from his shoulder, and let one hand slowly trail down chest and stomach. 

Sure enough, that drew Byakuya back to him.

Renji couldn’t help the little ‘gotcha’ smile and mischievous grunt. But, to reward the captain, he shifted the shirts from his shoulders. Pulling the tails out from the hakama, he tossed them to the side. Now he had to hold the pants up with one hand, he bunched the fabric right over his crotch. He let Byakuya feast on fully exposed chest, stomach, and a hint of hipbones.

Byakuya let out a little breath, “Yes,” he said softly. “It’s quite clear that you’re fully aware of my weaknesses, you wicked beast.”

Renji widened his smile in acknowledgment. He did know a few….

But fully aware? No.

Because this distance thing, it was the hardest to gauge. How far away to stay…. What not to touch…. For the longest time Renji suspected he’d never be allowed to touch anything but himself, and sometimes not even that. 

Even before the alley, Renji always ended up tied to something or immobilized with kidō. When he wasn’t being held down, what they did and how they did it was still very tightly controlled. Some things seemed to always be off limits, except very rarely, and the parts Renji had permission to access had to be pleasured in very specific stages, with… rules. Lots and lots of rules. 

Lately they’d broken out of some of their usual habits…kind of. But last night had made Byakuya very tense—even though Renji had been super careful to keep his hands to himself. He’d only touched things in a way he already knew was okay, and he never even moved his hands even an inch once he put them somewhere.

Now Byakuya wanted teeth.

The fuck he did.

Unless… unless last night had actually broken through some trust barrier. But, that just made this whole affair that much more complicated. Had he won Byakuya’s trust because of some emotional connection, a desire of Byakuya’s to compromise, to finally give a little or… because Renji had behaved? Stayed in his place. Been _obedient_.

Given their relationship thus far, that last option seemed the most likely. So, if Renji was going to get to bare fangs, it was time to lay the down payment on the table.

Renji glanced at the obi on the pillow, and then looked away quickly. His eyes found a spot on the floor to focus on, and he took a deep swallow. He gripped his hakama until his knuckles turned white. “Do you want me…” his voice dropped to a tight whisper, “… on a leash?” 

Byakuya took in a sharp hiss of surprise. He picked up the obi. “Is that why this is here? For me to put on you? You… _want_ that?”

Renji could feel his jaw flex, but he managed a curt nod. He didn’t really, but what he wanted more than anything was alley-free fucking, a bit of unrestrained passion with little to no consequences. If the only way he could get it was with a stupid piece of silk tied around his neck, so be it. Hell, if he could really sink in his teeth and have Byakuya panting passionately underneath him, he’d wear a jewel encrusted choke collar with a tag with his name on it. 

“Come,” Byakuya beckoned.

Renji released the hakama, and let them slide to the floor as he walked over to where Byakuya sat on the bed. He knelt down on the floor. After taking a moment to move Byakuya’s food tray further out of the way, he waited patiently, his eyes at the window, watching the stars twinkling in the night sky. Despite the fact that he still felt the price was worth the potential pay-off, Renji could feel a tinge of humiliation tightening his stomach, making his breath shallow and quick. He managed to only flinch a little as Byakuya slid the silk around his neck. Of course, it snagged his hair, so Renji ran a thumb along the back of his hairline as though to make a ponytail and pulled the thick locks free. 

As he tied a knot at Renji’s throat, Byakuya said, “Your offer is… unexpected.”

Renji shrugged. Thing was, Renji’s edges were far more flexible than Byakuya’s. There were a couple of things he’d tried in Academy that he’d found sort of uninspiring, but there were very, very few firm ‘no’s in his sexual life. 

This dog related stuff… well, it was a touch degrading, but wasn’t going to kill him. It might have in Inuzuri, before Academy, before becoming a lieutenant, before bankai… but now? Eh. As long as it stayed a private game, Renji could put up with it. 

Byakuya gave the obi a little tug and Renji looked up at him. There was something in the captain’s eyes Renji wasn’t sure he could read… a soft, intenseness he hadn’t seen before. They held each other’s gaze for a long time, until Byakuya finally dropped it. A teasing sort of smile twitched the edges of his mouth, as he said, “Are you planning on spending the evening on your knees? Your fangs are what I want, Renji.”

Renji gave Byakuya a toothy grin, and crawled up to straddle Byakuya’s lap. Curling his fists into the lapels of Byakuya’s kimono, he yanked the captain in for a bruising kiss. He pushed in tongue needfully, greedily. He could feel Byakuya’s tight grip on the obi. 

The captain’s other hand had found its way between his legs. Fingers curled around his cock, tugging him into arousal. Byakuya had him on such a short leash, Renji ready couldn’t do much but continue to kiss, deeper and deeper, as Byakuya stroked him harder and harder. He groaned against Byakuya’s teeth, a fever rising. 

Renji pulled open Byakuya’s kimono forcefully. He slid his hands inside blindly groping at hard, firm planes of chest, running his fingernails along ribs and back. Byakuya shuddered, breaking their kiss to gasp. His hand left Renji’s cock, and the pressure on Renji’s neck let up. Renji had enough play now that he was able to begin a frenzied progression of nips and kisses down long, slender neck.

Teeth nipped everywhere, probing sensitive spots cruelly. Anytime anything got too intense for Byakuya, however, a hard jerk would pull Renji away, forcing him to look for other places to exploit. It became a kind of game, for Renji, at least. He tried to see how low he could go, and kept getting pulled back up. He was going to have an interesting set of bruises in the morning; the captain wasn’t holding back.

The kimono had fallen closed over one side of Byakuya’s chest, so Renji moved to the spot over nipple. He played with the fabric there, enjoying how his teases caused Byakuya’s breath to hitch and the hard way the captain’s fingers dug into the flesh of Renji’s shoulder. Guessing just when the yank would come, Renji snagged a bit of fabric in his mouth. When Byakuya jerked him away powerfully, fabric rent with a tearing sound.

Byakuya let out a hiss of surprise.

Still on his hands and knees on the bed, Renji lifted his head to smile at Byakuya with the piece of kimono hanging from his mouth. He spat it off the side of the bed. The fabric tasted as gross as it looked, like moldy cedar chips. 

Byakuya pulled him in for another kiss. 

Renji responded ravenously, cupping one hand around Byakuya’s head. The other widened the tear in the robe with a shredding wrench. Byakuya found Renji’s cock again, and Renji moved against it fiercely. Passion clouded Renji’s ability to think. There were noises coming from him now, completely unbidden—growls and snarls and groans. His hands moved automatically, through silken hair, along neckline, thumb resting in the hollow of Byakuya’s throat feeling the wild tick of heartbeat. Then, further down, grasping at shredded kimono, finding the tie and pulling it loose with a jerk that brought Byakuya underneath Renji, flat on his back. 

The knot at Renji’s neck strained, almost choking, until he was ripped from mouth to follow the lead down. Renji struggled to leave kisses where he could as the powerful grip wrenched him too fast past the sculpted plane of chest, taut stomach muscles. He let out a little whimper of frustration, and tried to snap at fabric or skin. Then the leash held him in front of Byakuya’s hard, straight, gorgeous cock.

_Rules… rules… what were the rules again?_

_Ah, fuck it._

Renji wrapped his hands around Byakuya’s ass, and took it all in. There was a lot of tugging on the collar, but for every ounce of pressure, Renji used just a little bit of tooth, as if to say, ‘no, mine!’ 

Fingers dug into Renji’s scalp, pulling hair. Urgent gasps grew louder, wilder as Renji’s hands found their way around the curve of ass, fingers playing with the opening there. Though his mind was almost overwhelmed with sensations of taste, smell, and touch, Renji listened carefully for the safe word. ‘Stop,’ never came, so he continued to press and massage. Entering was probably too much, besides, it was clear that was he was doing was driving Byakuya to distraction. 

The hold on his collar was painfully tight and Byakuya was making more noise than Renji had ever heard him make. It was difficult to see from this angle and while continuing to suck, but Renji tried to catch sight of Byakuya face. The tantalizing bits he could see showed Byakuya’s head tilted back, bits of black hair stuck to sweaty neck, and his body squirming under Renji attentions.

“Renji! Oh!” 

The surprise of his name being shouted so passionately almost caused Renji to gag as Byakuya came into his mouth in a hot rush, but he managed to lap up every last drop. 

Byakuya let the obi drop from his hand, and Renji sat back on his knees with the intention of taking care of his own needs. As a bonus, the captain could watch if he wanted… if he had the energy.

Thus, Renji was taken completely by surprise when Byakuya stirred. He pulled himself upright. The kimono was in shreds, ripped in places Renji hadn’t even remembered tearing, the only thing holding it in place were a few bits of fabric at the shoulders and sleeves. Byakuya clambered up on to Renji. Taking hold of the leash in one hand, and Renji’s cock in the other, Byakuya lowered himself slowly onto Renji. Amazed, Renji lightly gripped Byakuya’s waist to steady him, as the captain set the pace. 

A slow, steady rhythm… almost like… making love. The thought had Renji moaning plaintively. Byakuya tugged the leash lightly, drawing Renji up into a kiss. 

_This._

_This forever._

Except he was already so tight, so ready that it wasn’t nearly long enough at all before everything exploded in shudders and gasps. But, Byakuya seemed to understand, and didn’t immediately move away. Instead they stayed like that, kissing tenderly, tentatively, until Renji was too soft to stay inside.

Then Byakuya drew them both down to the bed. Renji snagged a blanket to wrap around them. Renji held his breath, afraid that if he said what he wanted to the moment would be ruined. But, damn it all, if he wasn’t in love right now.

Renji contented himself by watching Byakuya’s face. His lashes were half-closed with spent passion, and heat still colored his cheeks a rosy pink. Renji couldn’t stop a hand that reached up to smooth hair from where it stuck to sweaty brow. Byakuya’s fingers did the same on Renji’s face, and Renji caught the hand that still held the obi-leash and kissed knuckles.

 _The pre-payment plan_ , Renji thought, kissing the silk tie, _worked out really well._

Byakuya must have had a similar thought, because he said, “I have at least a dozen kimono in need of disposing.”

“Really?” Renji said with a smile. “And I was thinking maybe, for my birthday, you could buy me a better collar.”

Byakuya looked up at that, surprise widening his eyes.

“Why not?” Renji said. “Anyway, I’m sure they’ve got just what we’re looking for in the human world.”

“I’m taking you to the human world for your birthday?” Byakuya managed to sound grumpily amused.

“I’m taking you,” Renji insisted. “But, we are borrowing your private senkaimon.”

“Indeed.”

Renji playfully nipped at Byakuya’s nose, “Aw, c’mon, Taicho. You know you want to buy me something nicer than this,” He put his finger at the knot at his throat, it was tight enough he thought they were probably going to have to cut it off him in the morning, “Something with more control.”

“Hm, yes, I can see the advantage in that,” Byakuya said, tugging on the silk lightly. “You know where to find such a thing?”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve got a list. You would _not_ believe the places Lady Yoruichi knows about.”

Byakuya pinched the space between his nose, and let out a long suffering sigh, “Yoruichi. I should have known.” 

Renji tapped Byakuya’s shoulder. “You promised. No going back on it now.”

“It’s tomorrow already, isn’t it?”

Renji’s smile was pure wickedness. “It is.”


End file.
